Moving On
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: doryxmarlin This is a request, if I learn their name I will put it here. In this one Coral is alive and comes back and confronts Marlin on moving on with Dory. Dory and coral get into a fight and everyone protects her, they hate Coral and make her leave. However she isn't done and attacks Dory but with everyone's protection she doesn't get hurt. Will the attacks end? Enjoy:)


Coral turns out to be alive and makes her way over to the Great Barrier Reef and word spreads quickly. She makes it to the Great Barrier Reef, with an audience as it is rare for "the dead to to be alive again". She finds Dory and Marlin snuggling and watching Dory play.

"How dare you!" says Coral

They all look at her and Marlin's eyes go wide as disks.

"Coral?!" says Marlin

"Yes, I'm alive. And you're cheating on me?!" says Coral

"N-no well kinda you were dead, Coral." says Marlin

"So that makes it okay to move on?!" says Coral

"Hey! Back off. Who even are you?" asks Nemo

"Nemo baby, I'm your mother." says Coral

Dory goes to Nemo, and holds him close.

"Marlin said she is dead been for years. What a sick joke to play." says Dory

"Do I look dead to you?! Step away from my son! Who even are you?" asks Coral

"Dory." says Dory

"I've never meet you before in my life and you take my man from me?!" says coral

Which is normal to get mad over that but if someone has been considered dead for years and never came back...that is a different story altogether.

"Wait, Coral. Dory is more than the "other woman" I love her and so don't Nemo. Dory is the reason were all a family. But there is more too it than that. Nemo has grandparents now and you see that whale? That is Dory's best friend Nemo sometimes calls her "auntie", and that is his Uncle Hank and Uncle Bailey, he has so many friends now. Because of her, I have friends too Coral. They could be your friends too." says Marlin

"All I know is that woman has taken my place." says Coral

"Taken your place?! You left him! Marlin and Nemo thought you were dead and you never came back!" says Dory, mad

Coral gets angry and hits Dory, the girls get into a fight but Coral is a lot stronger and bangs her head against a rock and grabs a rock, Marlin and Hank get Coral away from her.

"Dory!" says Nemo

He swims over to her quickly, frightened of his mother.

"Nemo..you named him Nemo." says Coral

"Yes he did. You..really changed Coral. You left and made me think I lost your love, Nemo didn't have a mother!" says Marlin

Coral tries to explain but can't get near him, Hank and Mr. Ray keep her at a distance.

"Leave." says Bailey

"Don't come back." says Mr. Ray

"Fine! But I will be back and make sure that she *points to Dory* will be miserable the rest of her days!" says Coral

She swims away leaving Dory frightened, her friends even the classmates calm her down saying they will protect her. Which they do through every bad thing, one day on a walk with Marlin, the bad things have been stopping for a while so Dory was feeling better and safer to go out more. However a rock with vines swings, and Marlin hits her out of the way and Marlin gets hit.

"Noo." says Coral and Dory

They swim over to him.

"You were suppose to be hurt not him!" says Coral, admitting she did it

"You did this?!" asks Dory, angry

"Well duh but it wasn't meant to hurt him only you!" says Coral

Dory gets mad and starts fighting Coral and gets her pinned against the rock that was swung at them both.

"Hurting me will hurt him! He loves me! If you want to hurt me fine but leave him out of this." says Dory

Coral looks at Marlin and lets this sink in.

"Do you love him and my son?" asks Coral

"With all my heart, and he isn't your son. He's mine." says Dory

Coral thinks and helps with Marlin's wounds and gets him in bed and swims with Dory.

"I won't bother them again. Take care of them or I will be back." says Coral

She leaves before Dory can answer, Dory shakes her head and goes back to Marlin and takes care of Marlin and Nemo while he rests up. When Marlin is all better, Dory smiles and snuggles on his side.

"Dory. you never answered my question, what happened to that lady?" asks Nemo

"She won't be bothering us ever again." says Dory

"Promise?" asks Nemo

"Forever and ever." says Dory

He smiles and hugs her and Dory hugs him back.

The End


End file.
